


Snow Bunnies

by SunnyGoLucky



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff and Feels, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyGoLucky/pseuds/SunnyGoLucky
Summary: Sometimes it’s hard to live terrible things down, and in Iriya’s case, it’s worse when you only have vague memories of the wrong-doings to work with that may have dented a childhood friendship…





	Snow Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere in between the events of Beast and Stream, past segment is HEAVILY headcanon-based on Iriya’s side.

It took just a little squished snowball, a pair of pebbles and a pair of leaves and there it was. A small snow bunny. Just like the ones from childhood.

Though as of current, they seemed to lack that former spark.

Iriya sighed. Ever since...well...whatever happened back in Japan, he had been having trouble talking to Laika, and just felt like he should be apologizing for something.

But he couldn’t.

He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t.

It hurt Iriya quite a bit as well, considering exactly how far back the two go…

_____________________________________________________________________________

It was a snowy day, like any other day in the countrysides of Sharo, and two boys from a nearby village were playing together near the forests. The grey haired one seemed shy while the mint haired boy seemed cheerful and energetic. However, something about how the two acted with each other clicked.

They kept each other occupied through exploration of the snowy forests nearby and countless snow fights. Of course, it would just end in exhaustion for them and soon enough, a little bit of snow sculpture building. With a little teamwork, the two were able to build another one of their snowy friends. Laika stretched slightly as he looked to Iriya.

“That was fun! What now?”

Soon enough Laika took notice that Iriya seemed to be in slight moment of thought. Before he could ask, Iriya seemed to walk off, gesturing him to follow. The two wandered for a bit as Laika seemed to observe his friend collecting pebbles and leaves. After a small bit of scavenging, Iriya lead the two of them back to the to where the snowman was. Kneeling down on the snowy ground, Iriya being to make a few squished snowball shapes, almost like eggs. Laika seemed to watch as Iriya got to work, slightly confused.

“What’s that?”

Iriya turned to Laika to give him a better view. It was a bunny rabbit. It had leaves for ears and pebbles for its eyes. Iriya smiled to Laika over his creation.

“雪うさぎ。”

Laika didn’t seem to fully understand what he said. Then again, Iriya wasn’t that good at speaking Sharonian either, which was why Laika typically shortened what he said and used alot of gestures most of the time. However, he could get a grasp of what Iriya meant. It looked rather endearing to say they least. Laika grinned and gave Iriya a thumbs up.

“I like it!”

“ありがとう!”

Iriya promptly handed some pebbles and leaves to Laika, as if offering him to make some himself. Laika agreed, making a few of them himself. Soon enough the two of them made a decent group of the bunnies surrounding their snowman. Finally standing up to look at what they did, the two shared a bit of a high five with one another. Eventually after the moment had past, Laika pointed down back to the village.

“Let’s go home now!”

Iriya paused for a moment, then smiled and nodded finally following Laika back to the village, looking back a their creations as he did.

_____________________________________________________________________________

“There you are Iriya. What the hell are you even doing out here?”

“Huh? Oh! Uh-Laika! Heyyy…”

Iriya immediately shot up and turned around to face Laika. He tried his best to regain his posture before speaking again, even though Laika was already skeptical about his current state.

“So….why did you come out here anyways? Am I needed for anything?”

“Not really, I was wondering where you went off to so-”

Laika suddenly took notice of the snow bunny that Iriya made, his eyes lighting up slightly.

“Wait a second...isn’t that one of those snow bunnies we used to make when we were younger?”

Iriya turned to what he had made, then back to Laika, almost hesitant to answer.

“Y-yes…?”

Laika just chuckled lightly, going over to get a closer look.

“These things really do bring back memories, don’t they. Shame those days are gone, is it not?”

Sure enough, Laika turned back to Iriya to see he looked a small bit troubled.

“Iriya? Are you alright? I’ve actually been meaning to ask you for a while anyways.”

Iriya almost felt his heart sink as he was asked. Surely he wasn’t surprised that Laika was wondering, but he still wasn’t sure how to say. He seemed silent for quite a while. It was shortly during this silence that Iriya felt Laika place his hands on his shoulders, looking at him directly.

“Iriya. I know there’s something bothering you. What is it.”

Iriya gulped. He should at least try to get it out of his system. With that, albeit hesitantly, he began to speak.

“I...I’m still sorry about what happened that one day, I really am. But-”

Laika was quick to pull him in for a hug.

“Listen. I figured that it was still in the back of your head, and if you seriously feel like you can’t be forgiven, then just know that i’m still going to forgive you for it anyways. You’re my friend. We grew up together. I knew you seemed manipulated. I knew you didn’t mean it properly.”

“B-but…”

“Quiet, Iriya. It’ll be alright. I promise.”

Iriya almost felt like tearing up, holding Laika tight. It almost felt like a moment he wanted to stay in forever. It was still painful that he did something that he currently can barely recall, but at least it was a bit comforting to know that his friend was still sticking by him.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic back in March and was inspired by the Irish snowstorm (AKA "The Beast from The East").  
> It's August now and i'm uploading it to AO3 after finally finishing it.  
> Help me.


End file.
